


The bond between Brother's

by Bosma18



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Big Brother Percy Jackson, Corporal Punishment, Diapers, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, little brother Nico di angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosma18/pseuds/Bosma18
Summary: Nico acts like a brat and Percy deals with him
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Kudos: 29





	The bond between Brother's

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first PJO fic so constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please also, this work contains the spanking of a minor done bye a big brother figure and diapers and talk of bed wetting so if that something You don’t like, please practice don't like don't read

“Percy, Nico is in the med bay again because he’ over exhausted himself with shadow traveling and is acting like a huge brat, and I am so done with his behavior. He still doesn’t listen to me, and I also don’t have the energy to deal with him, so could you please deal with him? Percy’s body shot through with anger when he hears that Nico again has broken the rules about shadow traveling, but he keeps the anger out of his tone when he answers Will". 

“Of course, Will, thank you for telling me. I will make sure that Nico knows that acting like a brat is not acceptable.

“Thank you, Percy.”

“Nico di Angelo, what did I hear, you over-exhausted yourself again with shadow traveling? Even after many people have told you not to do it, I have to hear from Will that you are acting like a brat.”  
  
Nico’s eyes widen when he hears the anger in Percy’s voice and sees the fire that runs like fuel in Percy’s eyes. He knows that he is in a massive amount of trouble and decides to listen to what Percy has to say.

“Hi, Percy, what can I do for you?”.

“What you can do for me is walk with me to my cabin and tell me why you over-exhausted yourself with shadow traveling again and decided to act like a brat.”

“I will gladly walk with you to your cabin, but I don’t have to tell you those things, Percy. It's not even your business; you’re not my father or my big brother.” 

“Nico, that’s not true, but I would rather have this discussion in a private place, so let's walk my cabin, and then we can discuss your behavior and the place you have taken in my heart, little boy.”  
So they walk to Percy's cabin. The whole walk, Nico's head is full of thoughts about what Percy's meant with “the position he has taken in Percy's heart.”

“Okay, Nico, we have arrived, and now it's time for our discussion.”

“Nico, I see you as my little brother. I love you, and I want to protect you, so it is my business what you do when your actions affect your health.”

Nico feels a great warmth spreading through his whole body when Percy admits that he loves Nico as his little brother and that he wants to protect him because the death of Bianca left a significant hole in his heart that he’s always wanted Percy to fill up.

“Now, I want to hear why you decided to over exhaust yourself again and decided to act like a brat.”

“The reason I acted like a brat is that I Can't sleep, Percy. I constantly have nightmares and wet the bed because of them, so sleeping is difficult, and I felt cranky today and, since I didn’t want to talk about it, I decided to take it out on other people.”

“Oh, Nico, why didn’t you tell somebody about your problems? Know that everyone at the camp has nightmares.

“Do they know how terrifying nightmares about Tartarus can be?”

“No, they do not, but Nico, I do, and I have been there, so why didn’t you come to me to talk about them?.” “I felt ashamed about the fact that I have nightmares and that I wet the bed like a baby, and I didn’t want to talk about what I was feeling.”

“Nico, nightmares are nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone here at the camp sometimes has nightmares, and that you wet the bed is also nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone here at the camp has wet the bed at least once. I will tell you a secret. I also wet the bed, Nico, and am I a baby?.”

“No, you’re not a baby, but how do you deal with the bedwetting Percy?.” 

“I wear diapers, Nico, to help me keep my bed dry.”

“But aren’t those for babies?.” 

“No, Nico, diapers are there for people of every age. Also Nico, why don’t you sleep with me tonight? I know that skin contact will help with the nightmares."

“Yes, Percy, I want that very much, but what if I wet the bed?”.

“Nico, that’s very easy to prevent. I will put you in a diaper tonight to keep the bed dry.”

Nico’s eyes widen when Percy says he will put Nico in a diaper; Percy must be joking.

“No, Nico, I’m not joking, and if my word is not enough, then you will find out after the spanking that I’m very serious.”

“But Nico, you still haven’t told me the reason why you decided to over exhaust yourself with shadow traveling.”

“I don’t want to tell you that.”

“That’s okay, Nico, then I’ll ask again while I’m spanking you.”

“Now, it’s time for your punishment, Nico.” 

“I want you to take your pants down.”

Nico plants his feed steady on the ground and crosses his arms because he will not take his pants down because he is going to get spanked and that’s already worse enough.

“Nico, I will give you three seconds to reconsider taking your pants down yourself; if I have to do it, you will get the brush."

Nico knows that Percy is only threatening him; he would never spank Nico with a brush, so he does not take his pants down.

“Okay, little boy, you have made your choice, and you have decided to accept the consequences that come with that choice. Now I want you to get in front of me. You will not like it if I have to stand up to get you, little boy.”

Nico's eyes widen again when he hears the anger in Percy’s voice. To make sure that his punishment is not going to get even worse than it already will be, he decides to do what Percy asks of him.

When Nico is in front of him, Percy immediately takes down both Nico’s pants and underwear, puts him over his knee, and raises his hand to let the first swat of many fall.

After about fifteen swats, when Nico's bottom has become a beautiful pink color, Percy decides it is time to lecture Nico.

“Nico, it doesn’t matter how cranky or tired you are; it is no reason to act like a brat instead of the mature teen I know you are.”

Nico’s breath quickens when Percy lets a hard swat fall. He knows he should respond to Percy’s lecture, but he doesn’t know what to say.

“If you don’t know what to say, Nico, that is okay, but now I want you to tell me the reason why you decided to over exhaust yourself with shadow traveling.”

“I did it to find out what my limits are. Nobody ever cares about what I do, so why shouldn’t I do it?”.

“Nico, I understand that because of everything that has happened to you, you feel that nobody cares about you, and you maybe feel unloved and alone, but Nico, I do care about you. You are never alone as long as I live because I always will be there for you, Nico”.

Nico then bursts out in tears both from the kind words Percy says to him and the pain from the spanking.

When Percy sees Nico burst out in tears, he knows that he must toughen up his heart to keep spanking instead of hugging him because Nico needs and deserves the spanking.

So Percy keeps on peppering Nico’s bottom with swats till it has a beautiful red color. He then lifts his knee a bit so that he has better access to Nico’s sit spots.  


“No, Percy, please not there. I will behave, but please, not there.”

“Nico, I Promised you a good spanking, so that means that I’ll spank you there.”

After giving Nico’s sit spots enough attention, Percy decides it is time to put Nico in the corner so that he can get the hairbrush and diapers for Nico. 

Suddenly, Nico feels himself lifted from Percy’s knee and put in the corner.

“Nico, I want you to stay in the corner so that I can get the hairbrush and the diapers you are going to wear tonight, and no rubbing. Is that understood?"

“Yes, Percy.”

“That’s a good boy.”  


About ten long minutes later, Nico hears Percy entering the cabin.

When Percy sees Nico stand in the corner with his red bottom on display, he is so proud of Nico for doing what he has asked. Still, he must harden his heart, because Nico’s bottom looks already quite sore, but he must use the brush. He has promised Nico that he will give him the brush so he will get the brush.

When Nico sees the brush that Percy has in his hand, he gulps. That thing is going to hurt a lot, so he knows he can forget sitting for the rest of the week, but Nico knows that he now must behave to not earn more swats with the brush than he already has earned.

“Nico, I want you over my knee now.”

As soon as Nico is over his lap, Percy lets the brush fall down hard on Nico’s bottom. 

“P-Percy, please s-stop, it h-hurts.” 

“Nico, I will not stop spanking you, A spanking is supposed to hurt. “

“You will get ten more with the hairbrush, and then we are done.”

“Nico, I want you to know you were never bad; you were naughty, and every time you are naughty, I’ll punish you, but then you are forgiven, so never be afraid to come to me with anything.”  


“Percy, your words are so lovely, and I understand, but it is so hard to believe that what you are saying is true.”

“Nico, I understand that right now, you have a hard time believing me. I hope that with time you can believe them”.

As soon as the ten swat falls, Percy lets the hairbrush fall and sweeps Nico in a hug. “Nico, I am so proud of you for how well you took your punishment.”

“Nico, I want you to lay down on my bed while I take a diaper out of the pack to put on you.”

“Okay, Percy, I’ll do that.”

After a minute, Percy returns with a diaper and proceeds to put it on Nico.

Nico is surprised by how comfortable the diaper felt.

“It feels nice, doesn’t it? Nico, don’t be surprised. Diapers are designed to feel comfortable. Now, why don’t you prepare yourself for a nap? I will put a diaper on myself, and then we can nap together.”

“That’s good, Percy. I will do that.”

Percy then gets himself ready for the night and prays that he and Nico can have a good night's sleep without nightmares.

Percy smiles when he arrives back in his bedroom. Nico looks so cute while sleeping. The diaper makes him look even more adorable than he already is.

He then softly walks to his bed, wraps his arms around Nico, and kisses his forehead. 

“I love you, little bro.”

“Love you to big bro.”

Percy smiles when Nico calls him big bro; it makes him feel so loved, because how can this sweet child decide that he wants Percy to be his big brother? But that is something to fuss over later. Now it is time to sleep.

The end


End file.
